


That Time Tenn Was a Prostitute

by singingtater



Series: Tenn and His Two Boyfriends [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Idols, M/M, Polygamy, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: President Yaotome decides Tenn would be the best person to "entertain" a very important man.





	That Time Tenn Was a Prostitute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first non-kpop fic, so I really hope it's sort of decent! Two quick things before you read, though. One, Tenn is not underage here, so just wanted to let you know that. Two, this is in a universe where Ryuu and Gaku are both dating Tenn, but are not dating each other. Okay, that's it! Enjoy!

Tenn sips his drink, scanning the faces scattered around the room. This party is mostly just for the higher-ups of the company, but tonight Trigger was invited as well. Unfortunately, Tenn knew exactly why, too.

Tenn had been called into President Yaotome’s office for what was said to be an important meeting.

“Listen, Tenn. I have a job for you,” started Mr.Yaotome. 

“A job?” He’d be lying if he’d said he wasn’t intrigued. A job for him? Why him? What kind of job? Mr.Yaotome nodded, linking his fingers together in front of himself on his desk.

“We have a very special guest attending the party this weekend, and let’s just say that I need you to… entertain him.”

“Entertain him?” Mr.Yaotome simply nodded. Tenn blinked in confusion, causing Mr.Yaotome to sigh.

“Do whatever he wants or you’ll be kicked out of Trigger. Is that put simply enough for you?” Tenn jumped up.

“Excuse me? You can’t do that!”

“I can, and I will. It’s very important that this guest leaves happy, and I’d like you to make sure of that happening.”

“I-”

“Now go. I have stuff to do.” 

Tenn sighed and left the office in disbelief. But he couldn’t really say no, could he? And now he’s here.

Tenn watches as Gaku and Ryuu happily chat away with their manager, obviously none the wiser. It’s probably better that way, though, he thinks. Suddenly, a hand lands roughly on his shoulder. He turns, looking Mr.Yaotome in the eye. 

“It’s time,” the president announces, “follow me.” He turns, leading the pink-haired boy down the hallway and into his office, where an elderly man with almost fully grayed hair and seemingly kind eyes sits on the couch. “Mr.Yamamoto! I’d like you to meet Kujo Tenn. He will be your… entertainment… for the evening.” The man, Mr.Yamamoto, lets out a hearty chuckle.

“How lovely. Nice to meet you, Tenn.”

“Uh, nice to meet you too.” Tenn rasps out nervously, suddenly lacking the necessary saliva in his mouth to speak.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” The president smiles, giving a quick squeeze to the idol’s shoulder before exiting. Tenn smiles nervously at Mr.Yamamoto, having almost convinced himself that this man seems harmless enough. He starts to sit next to the elderly man, when the man speaks up.

“Oh, Tenn. We’re friends here,hm? Why don’t you sit right here?” The man pats his leg, smiling in a welcoming manner. Tenn takes a deep breath and nods, sitting on the man’s lap. In an instant, Mr.Yamamoto’s hand is on Tenn’s cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Tenn tries to look anywhere except the man’s face. “Look at me.” Dang it, Tenn thinks, but then he does, though reluctantly. The man sighs. “You truly are a sight to see, Tenn. So beautiful.”

“Thank you, I-” Tenn starts, but he’s cut off by the man jamming his thumb into his mouth. His eyes widen in shock. What the fuck?

“Just as I thought,” Mr.Yamamoto smirks, “You look even prettier with something in your mouth.” Tenn is unsure, but he probably makes a face at that comment, somewhere between disgust and confusion. Not that Mr.Yamamoto would notice, since he’s fully focused on Tenn’s mouth apparently. He yanks his thumb out of the younger boy’s mouth and starts fumbling with the button on his black dress pants. “God, Tenn, look what you’ve done. I can’t even wait any longer.” He pops the button open, pulling his fully-erect penis out of his pants and pushing Tenn to the floor. He strokes himself quickly, clearly impatient. “Let’s see what that pretty mouth can do.”

Tenn, in shock still and trying to get back up on shaky legs, blurts out, “I didn’t agree to this! I can’t just-”

“Oh, yes you most certainly can,” He interjects, “You want me to be happy, don’t you? So you can keep being an idol? So you can keep making your fans happy?” That stops Tenn in his tracks. He’s right. Mr.Yamamoto is right. If he doesn’t do this, he won’t be able to be an idol anymore, and do you know how upset his fans would be if that happened? He has to do this. For the fans. He sinks back to his knees, leaning forward. Mr.Yamamoto smirks again. “Good choice.”

A wave of nausea washes over Tenn now that the old man’s dick is actually in his face. Oh god, he can’t do this. Wait, yes he can. It’s for the fans. He takes a deep breath and wills the nausea away. The elderly man taps his dick against Tenn’s cheek. 

“I’m so going to cum all over this pretty face. Now open up, Tenn. I want to feel those soft lips wrapped around my cock.” Tenn nods and slowly opens his mouth. For the fans. 

“Stop!!” The door swings open and in storms Gaku. “I fucking knew it! You’re a fucking creep, Yamamoto!” Tenn feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Ryuu towering over him, smiling at him warmly. 

“Come on, Tenn. We’re leaving.” Before Tenn can argue or question anything, Ryuu is pulling him to his feet. Tenn blinks, and he’s in the hallway, Gaku in his face.

“Tenn, did he hurt you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good. What the fuck were you thinking??”

“Well… President Yaotome said-”

“My dad?? I should've fucking known.” Gaku’s entire face turns red. Tenn would think it was sort of cute if it wasn’t out of pure anger. “That’s it. This is absolutely unacceptable.” He storms off in search of his father.

Tenn sighs, looking up at Ryuu, who just looks overwhelmingly sad instead of angry. “Tenn, you know this is wrong, right?” Tenn nods slowly. Sure, he knows that, but it was for the fans. He had to do it.

“It’s just…”

“I know. 'For the fans,’ right?” How does he know? The pink haired boy nods, hanging his head in shame at what he almost did. 

“I’m sorry, Ryuu, I-” He chokes up.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Ryuu pulls him into a hug and rubs his back soothingly. Tenn sniffs, a few tears escaping his eyes, and he’s thankful that his face is hidden against Ryuu’s chest, so no one can see him crying like this. “We’ll make sure this never happens again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Ryuu kisses the top of Tenn’s head. They stay just like that for a while. Until Tenn finally pulls away.

“Can we go home?”

“Yes, Let’s go get Gaku, and we will.”


End file.
